Secondary Love
by shadowsrisen
Summary: It is time for the secondary female characters of To Love Ru to have the spotlight. Series of one shots between Rito and the secondary female characters. [Abandoned]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

Edited as of 12/19/15.

 **A.N.**

This will most likely be a series of one shots about the secondary female characters of To Love Ru and Rito. No idea where I got this idea from but let's roll with it. First up is Momioka Risa, my favorite secondary female character. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own To-Love-Ru or any of its characters.

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Chapter 1: A Teasing Love**

Momioka Risa made her way towards the shopping district. Today she was going into town for some quality shopping. Normally she would be going with Mio or Haruna but the former was busy with her job while the latter had club activities. That reminded her that she was also a member of the tennis club. Risa shrugged it off since it wasn't like she attended the club. She had only joined because Haruna was too shy to join by herself.

Once there, she spotted someone she knew, Yuuki Rito. Risa had originally known him as Haruna's crush. At the time, she didn't really care to know him because he seemed rather boring. It was only when Lala transferred to their high school that she really took notice of him. After all, who wouldn't notice someone that seemed to gather a harem of girls? Not to mention that he was so adorably innocent. Every time he did something perverted, his reactions were simply the best. Plus he had a knack of tripping over thin air and landing on any girl that was nearby.

Risa observed Rito who seemed to be carrying a bag full of art supplies. She decided to tease him. Risa snuck up behind Rito and lightly blew in his ear. Rito tensed up when he felt the cool air flow against his ear. He immediately turned around to see who did it. Unfortunately some of the ink inside the bag wasn't closed tight enough so it sprayed all over the culprit. Risa's vision was filled with black as the ink splattered all over her.

"Ah I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Rito apologized as he searched for his handkerchief. Due to the ink, Rito had yet to notice that it was Risa. "Here use this handkerchief." Rito handed Risa his handkerchief. "I will pay for the mess I caused." Rito apologized once more.

"I think I will take you up on the offer Yuuki-kun." Momioka smirked as she wiped the ink off her face.

"Momioka!?" Rito shouted at the identity of the stranger.

"Aww you sound surprised to see me." Risa teased as she pressed her sizable chest onto Rito. Rito was surprised by the sudden contact so his feet wasn't ready for the sudden weight. Rito fell to the ground with Risa on top of him. The two were tangled with each other with Rito's face in between Risa's breasts. "My, Yuuki-kun aren't you daring?" She was only able to hear a muffled reply.

Risa got up off of Rito, allowing him to get up. Rito's face was covered in ink but Risa was able to see a tinge of red. She began to wipe the ink off with his handkerchief. Rito suddenly grasped her hand. Risa was shocked by the bold action. Her heart began beating faster as he gazed into her eyes. "I got it Momioka." Rito said as he took back the handkerchief. Risa averted her gaze as she composed herself.

Since she had the reputation of a mischievous flirt, Risa wasn't used to someone being in command. As her heart steadied itself, she looked at her only male friend. Rito was different compared to the other guys. Guys would ask her out because they thought she was easy. She didn't blame them for thinking that way, considering how she acted. Meanwhile, Rito treated her like she was just another girl. It was nice knowing a guy was genuinely being nice to you instead of trying to get into your pants.

"Alright you want to go get a change of clothes." Rito's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"My house is too far from here. I don't feel like walking back." Risa replied.

"I already told you that I will pay for the mess so you can go buy something." Rito answered with a smile. Risa was taken off guard by the kindness.

"You know that I was the one who blew into your ear right?" She asked since she was the cause of the whole mess.

"Yeah I know but you didn't make the ink splatter on you so it is my fault." He assured. Risa tucked a hair behind her ear as she lightly blushed. For some reason, his kindness was getting to her. She was the one who made people blush, not the other way around!

"Alright it's a date." She boldly claimed.

"Wha-" He was cut off.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Risa said as she dragged Rito by the arm. The duo ran towards the nearest department store. Once inside they split up to get a change of clothes. Rito grabbed a plain blue short-sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. He looked around for Risa but couldn't seem to find her. Rito paid for his clothes and went to go change. After changing, he decided to look for Risa.

"Momioka where are you?" He shouted as he made his way towards the women's section.

"I'm over here in the changing room." A voice came from the direction of the changing room. Rito made his way to the changing room.

"I already paid for my clothes so I'm ready when you are." He told her.

"Kyaa help Yuuki-kun." Risa yelled a little too high pitched. Rito immediately sprang into action as he opened the curtain.

"Momioka what wrong?" Rito shouted. The curtain closed behind him. Soon a pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

"You came in here without a second thought. Now I know that you would be there if something does happen." She whispered in his ear as she pressed her body closer to him. She could see his face light up like it was a firework.

"I thought something was wrong." Rito's voice quivered.

"Nope, nothing is wrong. I just felt like calling you in here." Risa explained. Rito immediately turned about-faced and left the changing room, not even sparing a glance. "Looks like I teased him a little too much." Risa said out loud. She came out with her outfit on. She was wearing a strapless pink shirt. A pair of blue jeans held up by a red belt adorned her legs. A pair of black heels completed the outfit. "So." She posed. "How do I look?"

Rito took in the view that was in front of him. She looked completely different when she wasn't wearing her school uniform. Rito turned away from her. "I think you looked … beautiful." He answered as he scratched his cheek. If he was looking at her, he would have noticed a blush had sprouted.

Of all the answers Risa was expecting, she definitely didn't expect that one. She could feel her face warm from the compliment. She had never been called beautiful before. Sure guys called her hot or pretty but never beautiful. "Thanks." She managed to say. "Anyway let's go get something to eat." Risa said, hoping to change the topic.

Rito nodded so they made their way to the cashier to pay for Risa's clothes. Afterwards they stopped by a small café. They both ordered a Frappuccino, neither was particularly hungry. There was awkward silence as they waited for their drinks. "So what are you doing in the shopping district?" Risa asked.

"I'm getting art supplies for my dad. Which reminds me, I need to call someone." Rito temporary left the table to call someone. Their drinks arrived as soon as Rito finished the call.

"Who did you call?" Risa inquired as she played with her straw.

"That was my dad's assistant. I told him that I was hanging out with a friend so I asked if he could pick up the supplies." Rito answered as he took a sip out of his.

"You know you don't need to stay, I was just joking about the date. Plus you already brought me new clothes." She told him. She felt slightly guilty for dragging him around after he was nice enough to pay for her clothes.

"I'm okay with hanging out. I don't really know much about you so it might be nice to get to know you." He confessed. "Unless you already have plans with someone else."

"Not really, I was planning to go shopping alone until I spotted you." She admitted.

"Well what do you want to do?" Rito asked. Risa took a moment to think.

"I guess we can go shopping. It is rare to get a male opinion on my outfits." She suggested. Rito eyebrow perked up at this.

"Doesn't your boyfriend go with you?" Rito asked as he took a sip of his Frappuccino

"I don't have a boyfriend, unless you are volunteering for the position?" She teased. She got the reaction she wanted when Rito almost choked on his drink. "I'm only joking Yuuki-kun, I wouldn't take you away from Lala-chi." _'Or Haruna for that matter.'_

"Sorry I figured that you had a boyfriend." Rito apologized.

"To be honest, you're possibly the closest thing I have to a male friend. Boys are really annoying but you are fun to be around since you're so easy to tease." Risa said with a smile.

"Do you have to tease me, Momioka?" Rito asked with a sigh.

"Aww man up Yuuki-kun and stop calling me Momioka. I prefer to be called Risa." She smiled. Rito prepared himself to speak.

"R-Risa." He stammered. Risa had to look away because she was feeling embarrassed.

"Geez Yuuki-kun, you're embarrassing me." She said with a light chuckle.

"H-Hey you were the one who told me to call you Risa." He responded. "Since we're on a first name basis, you should call me Rito."

"R-i-t-o." She said seductively. Rito hid his red face with his hands.

"Do you have to do that?" He asked.

"I already said that I like teasing you. Anyway is that your sister?" Risa said as she pointed to Yuuki Mikan. Mikan made her way to the duo.

"Hey Rito I'm here to pick up the supplies." Mikan told her brother when she caught sight of Risa. "Hello Momioka-san, why are you with Rito?" The little sister wondered. "Could it be that you are on a date?" She teased the two.

Risa wasn't one to be out teased. She got up and made her way to Mikan. She groped Mikan's developing chest which made the younger girl gasp. "Hello to you too Mikan. Looks like your breasts are bigger."

"Risa stop doing that to my sister." He said hastily since she was drawing a crowd. Risa reluctantly let Mikan go.

"You're such a party pooper." Risa pouted. Mikan composed herself from being groped in public.

"Anyway I need to hand these supplies to Dad before it gets dark. Don't be out to late." Mikan said her goodbyes as she left the two.

"I like your little sister. She's kind of like me so I had no choice but to tease her." Risa said as if she was forced into the groping. "Anyway since I have a packing mule, I better start shopping." She said excitingly.

The duo proceeded to shop until the sun was about to set. Risa tried on several outfits but chose not to buy anything. She did buy some groceries, courtesy of Rito, since her refrigerator was near empty. Rito, on the other hand, brought several plant seeds so he could plant with Celine. Rito was currently walking Risa home.

"Ah that was fun." Risa commented as she stretched her body. Rito was currently carrying everything. Risa glanced back at Rito who seemed to struggle with the amount of bags. She took several bags from his arms. "Sorry I should help, considering that you paid for all of this." The two finally arrived to the door of Risa's apartment.

Risa unlocked the door to her apartment and allowed Rito passage. Rito entered the apartment and dropped the bags on the floor. "Do you live alone?" He asked since it seems to contain only Risa's stuff.

"Yeah my parents are abroad at the moment so they rented an apartment for me. You want some tea?" She asked.

"No thanks, I should head back before it gets dark." Rito said as he headed to the door. Risa followed behind. She thought she should thank him in some way and thought a kiss on the cheek would suffice. Just before he got to the door, Risa grabbed the back of his shirt and leaned in for the kiss. This caused Rito to turn his head and in that moment their lips locked.

Risa expected to feel skin instead she taste Frappuccino. She froze as she realized that she was now kissing Rito. Neither attempted to move for a brief second before they both backed away from each other. Red blush adorned the two teens' face. "I was j-just going to kiss you on the cheek as thanks. I didn't mean to a-actually kiss you." Risa stumbled through her words.

"I-It was my fault as well. I shouldn't have turned my head." Rito apologized as he averted his gaze. "Um I'll see you at school then." Rito said hastily before he exited the apartment.

Risa brought a finger up to touch her lips. She remember the sensation she felt when their lips were locked. She gaze at the door longingly as if Rito was still there. Her heart began beating faster as she thought of the wonderful date that she had with Rito. _'This is bad. At this rate, I'm going to fall in love with Rito._ ' Risa thought but she felt like she was betraying Lala and Haruna. Despite that she felt a warm and pleasant feeling in her chest. _'Maybe falling in love with him won't be so bad.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

Edited as of 12/19/15.

 **A.N.**

Thank you to everyone who favorite, follow, and review this story. The chapter is going to follow Fujisaki Ayako, Tenjouin Saki's friend/follower. Aya was difficult to write because she has so little screen time but I hope you enjoy her chapter.

 **Chapter 2: Aya's Unusual Day**

"Have a safe trip Saki-sama." Aya, Rin, and the people of the mansion waved farewell to Saki as she boarded her private jet. Saki was taking a going on a trip to England to spend time with her family. Usually Aya and Rin would make the trip with her but Saki ordered them to stay home and relax. The blue haired teen immediately praised Saki for her brilliance but now she wished she hadn't. As the plane took off from the runway, Aya turned to Rin.

Aya and Rin were friends but they weren't necessarily close. Their only connection was Saki and without her, they rarely hung out. "So what do you plan to do while Saki-sama is away?" Aya asked as she wiped her round glasses.

"My parents requested that I visit as it has been quite some time since I've been home." Rin replied with a rare smile.

"That's great. I hope you have a great time." Aya replied. Rin nodded as she headed back towards the mansion to begin packing. The blue haired girl wondered what she could do in her free time. She didn't have parents to go back to because they had abandoned her when she was little. Aya was admitted into an orphanage where she stayed until Saki found her. One day some of the neighborhood kids were bullying her when Saki and Rin saved her from them.

Saki had then essentially adopted her by letting her stay at the mansion. Ever since then Aya had always been by Saki's side, no matter what. Not many people were friends with Saki because they said she was too snobbish. This, in turn, caused her to not have any friends either. Aya pondered what she could do while Saki and Rin were gone.

She could stay at the mansion but Saki had relieved everyone from their duties while she was gone. As much as Aya enjoyed her home, she didn't want to be stuck in the mansion all day. Add in the fact that it was empty, the teen decided to go into town. Deciding on a place wasn't hard as Aya only knew one place she wanted to go. She went into her room and gathered the old library books into a bag.

The library was one place where she could read without anyone bothering her. Aya loved books as it allowed her to dive into worlds different from her own. Aya got dressed in a comfortable peach shirt that had a brown bow in front. She slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a pair of brown boots. Aya decided to forgo her glasses and opted for contacts. Aya rarely wore contacts due to the fact that glasses were more comfortable. Before she left, Aya grabbed a beige overcoat in case it got cold.

Aya slowly walked towards her destination with the books. She heard laughter from a group of girls across the streets. The girls were dressed in very revealing clothing. The Aya frowned at the lack of decency from the girls but she was also slightly jealous. The blue haired girl would never have the courage to wear clothing like that. Ignoring the laughter, Aya continued her trek towards the library.

The local library wasn't anything special but it had a welcoming feel to it. Aya handed her old books to the librarian before heading off to search for new books. The girl wasn't searching for anything in particular so she headed towards the new release section. Aya skimmed the selection to find anything worth reading. After grabbing several interesting books, she looked for a table.

Aya finally found a table near a window but someone was already sitting there. She preferred a table near the window because it was comfortable. "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" She asked the male sitting across the table. The male had orange hair which was strangely similar to someone she detested. The male looked up to reveal Yuuki Rito, her mortal enemy.

Aya backed away slightly from Rito, afraid of his perversion. Aya had been a target of his perversion many times in the past. She tried her best to stay away from him but it usually didn't matter. "No one is sitting there." Rito replied, not recognizing Aya. Aya was shocked that he didn't recognize her, when she remember that she wasn't wearing her glasses.

Aya fumed slightly as her glasses didn't make her identity but thankful at the same time because she wasn't recognized. She pulled out the chair and flipped open a book. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't concentrate. The girl was too focused on Rito to see if he was up to his perverted antics. Aya observed the younger teen. _'He looks different.'_ She realized as she never saw him outside the school outfit. From what she could see, Rito was wearing a white tee with a black jacket over it.

His orange hair was all over the place but at the same time it was well kept. His golden brown eyes were scanning the book he was reading. Aya had to admit that he was rather handsome but then she realized that she was checking out her sworn enemy. _'What is wrong with me? This is Rito not some handsome guy!"_ She tried to remind herself.

"Mau!" Aya heard a child shout. She looked at the child who rammed herself into Rito.

"Ow Celine. You have to be quiet." Rito reminded. He saw that Aya was looking at him. "I'm sorry, I hope she didn't disturb you."

"No it's okay. Is that your daughter?" Aya asked. She had seen the flower girl before at school. She thought it was the nurse's daughter.

"In a way she is. Celine is a plant from outer space that took a human form." Rito explained despite how ridiculous it sounded. Aya knew that aliens were real thanks to the arrival of Saki's rival, Lala. "You probably don't believe me." Rito concluded when Aya didn't respond.

"Oh I believe you. I have aliens attending my school." Aya assured.

"You too!?" Rito said loudly. The people in the library hushed him. "Sorry." Rito apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "Wow that's amazing that there are aliens at your school too." He whispered.

"Yeah they certainly are different." Aya said as she remember the various lifeforms that roamed the halls of Sainin High.

"I never thought I would talk about aliens without someone looking at me crazy." Rito chuckled lightly. He then felt a tug of his shirt.

"Mau." Celine pointed to her picture book.

"You're going to have to wait until we get home. I don't want to bother anyone here." Rito told Celine. The flower girl began pouting. Aya thought the scene was cute.

"I can read it for you if you like." Aya suggested. Celine perked up and ran across the table with the picture book. The little alien plopped herself on Aya's lap and opened the book.

"Celine." Rito said panicky. "I'm so sorry about this." He apologized as he went over to grab Celine. In his rush, his foot caught one of the table legs and he fell forward. Rito tried to rebalance himself as he was on a collision course with Aya. Aya began panicking as she knew this routine all too well. Rito thrusted his arms forward to catch himself but his hands landed on Aya's chest. Aya held back a shriek as Rito groped her breasts. Aya slapped him across the cheek that made a loud sound in the quiet building.

Another shush was heard as the people didn't bother to find out what the sound was. "I'm sorry." She apologized even though she was simply defending herself.

"No that was my fault. I am really sorry for that." Rito apologized as he bowed his head. Both were regretting their actions from earlier.

"Mau." Celine broke the silence as she pulled on Aya's shirt.

"Oh yeah the book." Aya remember as she began reading. During the time she was reading, Rito situated himself in the seat next to her and began listening as well. Aya wondered why she volunteered to read for the child but she didn't mind. It was something she never got to experience herself so maybe she wanted to know what it felt like. As Aya closed the book, she realized that Celine and Rito were sleeping. The duo looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake them up.

Still the library was closing soon so she reluctantly shook Rito awake. The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Aya froze in Rito's embrace. She wondered why he was hugging her all of a sudden. She could feel his hot breath touching her neck. She then felt him lick her earlobe. Aya held back a moan at the action. Rito continued to lick her earlobe, occasionally biting it. Aya was finding it difficult to resist his ministrations.

Several minutes later Rito woke up from his nap. He rubbed his eyes to wipe away the sleepiness. He noticed that the girl next to him was very red for some reason. "Are you okay?" He asked worryingly. The girl quickly handed him Celine before she stormed off. Rito wondered if she was okay as he gathered the books.

Aya ran out of the library and ran straight home without looking back. Aya arrived at the mansion and hastily ran into her room. As soon as she closed her door, her feet collapsed from underneath her. Aya sat there panting from the run. "Ahh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I can't believe he did that."

She could still remember how hot his breath was and how he played with her earlobe. Aya shook her head to hopefully get rid of the thoughts. As she stood up to walk to the bathroom, she realized that her panties were damp. Her face erupted into a blush as she desperately needed a shower. "I hate you Yuuki Rito!" She yelled.

At the Yuuki residence, Rito sneezed. "Are you getting sick Rito?" Lala asked in concern.

"I hope not." The boy responded before he noticed that Lala had just finished taking a shower. "Lala put on some clothes!" He shouted. Lala giggled before storming off.

Back with Aya, the girl had also finished showering. She was currently lying in bed with her pajamas on. Despite her best efforts, her mind was filled with one person. Aya tossed and turned but Yuuki Rito refused to leave her head. "Why did he do that?" She wondered as she hugged her body pillow. Coming up with only one solution, she began to curse the boy. "He's such a pervert!"

Despite her yelling, she couldn't denied that she enjoyed the time she spent with him. "He's still a pervert." She concluded as she fell asleep with an orange haired boy in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

Edited as of 12/20/15.

 **A.N.**

This chapter covers the half flame seijin, half human idol Kirisaki Kyouko! I was inspired by To-Love-Ru Darkness Chapter 28. Tell me who I should do next in the reviews. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

 **Reviews:**

 **Miknel-san -** Thank you for the reviews and the support!

 **magic135 -** I didn't think she was that mean considering that Rito groped her. Thank you for the support.

 **WhiteBeaner -** Here she is as you requested.

 **Chapter 3: Kyouko's New Manager**

' _How did this happen?'_ Kyouko wondered as she looked at the boy wearing a suit next to her. She managed to suppress her sigh as the situation was her own fault to begin with. During a recording of Magical Kyouko, she had accidently burned the wire that held up one of the cameras. The camera just happened to fall on her manager, causing him to be sent to the hospital. Although the injury wasn't serious, her manager was bedridden for two days as precaution.

For some reason, the agency had zero replacements on hand. Kyouko had asked if Run's manager could serve as her temporary manager. Unfortunately Run's schedule conflicted with Kyouko's so Run's manager couldn't be hers as well. Run recommended someone who also knew about Kyouko's secret. The flame seijin quickly agreed without asking for the person's identity. It turns out that person was Run's crush.

"Are you okay Rito-kun?" She asked as they made their way towards her dressing room. Luckily the only thing she had on her schedule today was a recording of Magical Kyouko.

"H-Hai." Rito answered, slightly startled by the question.

"There's no need to be nervous." Kyouko tried to assure him but it didn't seem to work. "How about this?" She said to get Rito's attention. "Can you go the convenience store and grab us some ham sandwiches for lunch?" She suggested.

"Right away!" Rito said as he dashed off. Kyouko watched him leave before seeing that he was returning. "Um Kyouko-chan I forgot to ask earlier. What would you like to drink?" He asked, scratching his head. Kyouko put a finger to her lip in thought.

"A milk tea please Rito-kun." She told him.

"Alright I'll be as quick as possible." He informed before leaving once more. Kyouko headed into her dressing room to get changed. Kyouko was thinking about Rito as she changed.

' _This is the first time I've seen him since the time at Sainan High.'_ The memory alone caused Kyouko's cheeks to turn red. Rito had saved her from a crowd of fans and proceeded to princess carry her to safety. She clearly remembered his determined face as he tried to shake off their pursers. No one had ever protected her before because her powers usually solved her problems.

' _Then we were teleported to this small locker and both of us were naked!_ This thought turned her face crimson. She remembered it as if it was yesterday. The way their bodies pressed against each other in the tight space. How a single movement would cause her body to shudder and how hot his body was. Kyouko quickly shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. _'He's Run's prince not mine.'_ She tried to tell herself. That thought brought a slight pain to her chest.

Kyouko ignored it as she finished undressing. As Kyouko was putting on her blue skirt, Rito swung the door open. The two teens both froze as Rito got an eyeful of a half-naked Kyouko. Kyouko was unsure if she should scream, hide her body, or both. Luckily Rito was the first to recover as he quickly closed the door. "I'm sorry. I should've knocked before entering." Rito apologized from behind the door.

Kyouko robotically put on the rest of her costumes as she tried to ignore what had happened. The idol opened the door to find Rito bowing with his head on the ground. "It's okay Rito-kun. It was just an accident." Kyouko kneeled down hoping to consul him. She unknowingly gave Rito a perfect view to her panties as soon as he lifted his head. Seeing Rito's face turn bright red, she quickly understood why. Kyouko stepped back while pressing her skirt to her body. "That was my fault." She said before she began walking to the set.

Rito shook off the blush as he followed closely behind her. As soon as they reached the set, the director called to get the cameras rolling. Rito stood out of the way as he watched Kyouko act. Seeing it live was a totally different experience from seeing it on television. He could see how hard Kyouko worked on the action shots. So engrossed into the action, Rito didn't even realize that the director had called for lunch.

"I would like my food now Rito-kun." Kyouko said as she snapped the boy from his thoughts.

"Hai." He answered quickly. Kyouko led them to a secluded area where they could eat in peace. There was a bench where a tree provided ample shade. As they sat down, Rito handed Kyouko her sandwiches. When he went to grab the milk tea, he realized that it was warm. "Let me go get you another one." Rito said as he left to find a vending machine. He returned quickly to see that Kyouko was napping on the bench. Her food was left untouched while her hat laid on the ground.

Rito picked up the hat and proceeded to dust it off before placing it on the bench. Deciding it would be best to wake her up, Rito shook her shoulders. "Mm." Kyouko groaned from being stirred awake.

"Kyouko-chan you need to eat." Rito advised as he continue to shake her. Waking up, Kyouko slowly rose from the bench as Rito handed her the food. The boy sat down beside her to eat his own sandwiches. The lunch was spent in relative silence as both teens filled their stomachs. Rito suddenly felt weight on his legs. He looked down to see that Kyouko laying on his lap. "Kyouko-chan, you can't sleep there." Rito said hastily while looking if anyone was nearby.

"Ten minutes. Sleepy." The idol said, completely forgetting that this wasn't her usual manager. Rito reluctantly accepted his current situation, finishing his sandwich in silence. He tried his best to remain as still as possible.

Kyouko, on the other hand, was enjoying the comfort and warmth the pillow provided. She snuggled closer into Rito, coming dangerously close to a certain place. A small smile graced her face as she snoozed off. After several minutes, Rito cut her nap time early as he didn't want anyone seeing them in this position. After all, the paparazzi could be anywhere waiting for the latest scoop. "Kyouko-chan please wake up. Lunch time is almost over." He said as he lifted her off his lap.

*Yawn* "Good Morning Rito-kun." Kyouko said as she stretched out her body. "Alright time to go." She said with more spring in her step. The two got back just in time for production to resume. Rito silently watched as Kyouko used her fire to finish off her enemy. Members of the production crew quickly came with fire extinguishers. They extinguished the fire like it was routine.

"Alright good work everyone. See you next week." The director announced. The crew began packing while Kyouko headed towards Rito.

"So how was your first time on set?" She asked curiously.

"It was amazing. I never realized how much it took to make a single episode." He replied. "You're really talented to do your own action scenes. I'm glad I got to see you work." He said. Kyouko turned away from Rito to hide the blush that sprouted. She was happy that he complimented her so much. Kyouko coughed slightly as she turned to face the orange haired boy.

"Let me go get changed so you can be relieved as your duty as my manager." She told him as she slowly walked away. "Oh and no peeking this time." Kyouko teased as she went towards her dressing room. In a matter of minutes, Kyouko came out in her normal clothes. She was wearing a pink shirt that had a yellow star on her left breast while her bottom was a pair of booty blue jean shorts. Her legs were covered with pink striped stockings and her footwear was a pair of sneakers. A fedora and a pair of sunglasses completed the outfit. "Okay I'm ready."

"What do I do now?" Rito asked since the job details were very vague. All it entailed was to get Kyouko to the set and take her home before dark.

"How about we go eat?" She asked.

"Sure but won't the paparazzi notice you?" He worryingly asked.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." She replied as she looped her arm around Rito's. Before Rito could say anything, she cut in. "Now it looks like we are a normal high school couple." She answered as she dragged him to a family restaurant. On the way there, the two got plenty of stares from strangers. Most were from guys who were jealous of Rito. Kyouko didn't notice as she was happy that no one was bothering her.

The two arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes later. The two were seated at a booth by the hostess. Kyouko looked at the menu, wondering what she should get. Her eyes caught the sight of a special deal for a parfait but it was for couples only. "Hey Rito-kun." She whispered, with the menu acting as a buffer. The boy lifted his eyes from his menu. "Can we get this?" She said pointing to the parfait.

Rito blushed as he read that it was for couples only. "That's for couples only." He said to make sure Kyouko knew.

"I know but I really want it. We could act like a fake couple." She suggested. Rito didn't see any harm so he agreed to it. When the waiter came, Kyouko ordered the dinner A set as well as the parfait. Rito ordered himself dinner B set. The waiter took their orders and left the two. "So Rito-kun, how are you and Run-chan?" She asked.

"We're good friends but I haven't seen her in a while. As an idol, she's usually busy with a lot of things. Although I was told that she was the one who suggested me as your temporary manager." Rito answered.

Kyouko frowned, not getting the answer she wanted. She wasn't able to inquire for more answers as their dinners came. The two made small conversations as they ate their food. As soon as the food was consumed, the waiter brought out the couple parfait. The parfait was medium sized but it was filled to the brim with fruits. What caught the two teen's attention was that there was a single spoon.

"You can eat it Kyouko-chan." Rito said as he wasn't really that hungry.

"I can't finish this myself. You've got to help me Rito-kun." She pleaded as she scooped a piece of the parfait. "Here I'll feed you. Say ah." She said as she pointed the spoon towards Rito.

"But-"Rito was cut off.

"No buts. You have to help me watch my figure." She said although she never worried about dieting. Rito relented and ate from the spoon. Rito blushed from being feed by an attractive idol while Kyouko enjoyed feeding Rito.

"Alright your turn." Rito said as he grabbed the spoon.

"You don't need to do that. I can eat it by myself." She assured.

"I got to return the favor. Say ah." This time Rito lifted the spoon towards her. Kyouko's face turned the shade of the strawberry as she ate from the spoon. Rito noticed the stare they were receiving from the patrons of the restaurant. The two teens decided to feed themselves, mostly from the embarrassment. After the meal, which Rito gentlemanly paid for, the duo walked to Kyouko's apartment.

As they arrived at the building, Kyouko turned to face Rito. "My job as your manager is officially over." Rito mock saluted, causing Kyouko to laugh. She honestly enjoyed his company as it was nice to hang out with someone her age.

"Thank you for helping me out Rito-kun." She thanked him with a red tint on her cheeks.

"Anytime Kyouko-chan. If you ever need me, I'll be happy to help." Rito smiled. Kyouko bravely stepped forward and planted a kiss on Rito's cheek.

"That's your reward for helping me out." She said as she watched Rito's face light up. "I had fun today. Bye Rito-kun." Kyouko said before running into her apartment. Rito stood their dumbly as he raised his hand to where Kyouko kissed him. Both teens couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Unfortunately neither noticed the flash of a camera.

 ***The next day***

In the early morning hours, Kyouko received a call from her manager. The idol grumbly answered the call. "Kyouko-chan why did you do that?" His panicky voice asked.

"What did I do?" She asked half-awake. Her manager told her to turn on the news. Kyouko reluctantly got out of bed and turned on the television. Kyouko's eyes snapped open as she dropped the remote. On the screen was a picture of her kissing Rito in front of her apartment. The angle of the picture made it looked like they locked lips. There was a big headline stating 'Popular Idol Kirisaki Kyouko Caught Kissing Boy in Front of Her Apartment'.

Kyouko couldn't hear the newscaster as they analyzed the picture. She couldn't hear her manager's voice calling her name. Only one word popped into her head.

' _Crap.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

Edited as of 12/20/15.

 **A.N.**

I would like to thank **Miknel-san** for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. Also thanks to **magic135** , as these two have reviewed every chapter of this story. Of course I have to give shout outs to my guest reviewers, followers, favorites, and **WhiteBeaner**. You guys are the only reason I keep this story going. Without further ado, here is the requested Sawada Mio chapter.

 **Chapter 4: Work Relationship**

"Stand, bow." Haruna said as the class bowed to Honekawa-sensei. The elderly teacher staggered towards the door as the school day ended. Teens throughout the classroom began packing their things and began going about their day. Mio finished packing her things into her school bag before she made her way towards Rito, Lala, and Risa. Risa was currently inspecting the growth of the deviluke princess.

"I think they got bigger Lala-chi." Risa commented as she groped Lala's chest.

"Stop that Risa. I'm ticklish." Lala said trying to suppress her voice.

"You ready to go Yuuki-kun?" Mio asked the red faced boy. Rito was flustered by Risa's actions and was sprouting a blush.

"Yes!" Rito shouted, getting out of his chair. In his haste, he tripped over his chair's leg and pulled the girls to the ground. A dust cloud erupted from the collision as everyone ignored the commotion. It was common for Rito to trip, fall into any girl that was nearby, and somehow land in perverted positions. Once the dust dissipated, somehow Rito was trapped under the three girls. His left hand was occupied with Lala's breast while his other hand was squarely on Risa's butt. To top it off, his head somehow ended up between Mio's thighs.

"Ah Yuuki-kun, wait until we are alone." Risa teased.

"Mmmph." He tried to reply but his mouth was muffled by Mio's panties. Mio got off of Rito so he could breathe. A slight blush appeared in the twin tailed girl's face. Although she usually joined in Risa's perverted antics, she wasn't usually one of Rito's 'victims'.

"Come on Yuuki-kun." Mio urged as she got her friends off of the boy.

"Sorry Sawada." Rito apologized.

"Mio are you going somewhere with Yuuki-kun?" Risa asked curiously.

"Yup. Rito here is a new part-timer at my workplace." Mio replied. "And we are going to be late if he doesn't hurry." She hurried him. Rito immediately grabbed his things and exited the room with Mio closely behind.

"I'll come visit the shop later." Risa yelled to Mio. The two classmates continued their trek towards the station. The shop that Mio worked at was located in Akihabara. The Maids' Café was quite popular with the populace of Akihabara. Rito had applied for a dish washer boy the day before and was immediately hired by the owner. Rito didn't know that the reason he was hired was because the owner fancied Rito's innocent looks. The two successfully made it onto the train before it disembarked.

"Sawada, my shift isn't until later tonight." The orange haired boy remembered as he caught his breath. Mio was also breathing hard from the run.

"I know but the owner…" She stopped to regain her breath. "The owner wanted you to come in earlier to show you the ropes."

"Oh thanks for telling me." Rito thanked her for relaying the message. The two spotted empty seats nearby and took them.

"So why did you apply for the opening?" She asked curiously as she looked at the boy next to her. Mio wasn't close to Rito, their relationship was stuck between acquaintance and classmate. Although they were both friends with Lala, Haruna, and Risa; the two never interacted nor conversed with each other. It was a simple coincidence that they were now co-workers.

"Celine's birthday is coming up and I wanted to buy her a gift. Unfortunately I'm short on money so I applied for the job when I was in Akihabara." Rito explained. Mio vaguely remembered that Celine was the flower girl.

"You don't look like a person that frequently goes to Akihabara." She stated although she honestly didn't know what Rito's hobbies were. For all she knew, he could be a closet otaku.

"Oh I was buying supplies for my dad, who is a mangaka." He replied much to Mio's shock.

"Really?" Mio said in intrigue. "What's his penname?"

"I don't think he has one." Rito thought. "He goes by his real name, Yuuki Saibai." The boy answered. Mio's breath got caught in her throat at the name.

"YUUKI SAIBAI!" She practically yelled, causing the train occupants to stare at the duo. "That's the world famous mangaka of the series, Black Cat." She said, still shocked that one of her favorite mangaka was Rito's father.

"I didn't know he was famous." Rito chimed. Mio couldn't believe Rito's ignorance to his father's reputation.

"Are you kidding me!?" She shouted, causing Rito to flinch. "Yuuki Saibai has sold over a hundred million copies of Black Cat. Even his new series, Love Trouble, is rapidly rising the charts." Mio informed. Before Mio could say anymore, the train arrived at the station. "Well time to go." Mio said as she hopped off the train. Rito got off as well and the duo walked to the store.

"I'm guessing you're a fan of my dad's work." Rito concluded.

"That's taking it lightly. I have every volume of Black Cat and Love Trouble. I have limited merchandise that can't be found anywhere else." Mio said with pride. Rito nodded his head, unsure of what to say. "Do you think you can get me an autograph?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sure, dad won't mind." Rito replied simply. Mio, on the other hand, couldn't believe how easy it was to get the autograph. "Looks like we're here." Rito said as they arrived at Maids' Café, the name of the store. Mio led Rito to the back entrance so they could get changed.

"Okay this room is the girl's locker." Mio pointed to the right room. "While that room is the boy's locker." She said as she pointed to the left room. The two went into their respective rooms and began to change. Mio stripped off her school uniform as she placed the maid outfit on her. Dusting the frills to straighten out the skirt, Mio left the room. At the same time, Rito also came out with a butler suit.

"Do I have to wear this when I'm a dish washer?" Rito asked as he fidgeted with the uncomfortable collar.

"The owner wants everyone to look presentable for our 'masters'." She explained.

"Well let's get started then." Rito said. Mio led Rito throughout the store, occasionally stopping to introduce other coworkers. "This is your station." Mio said as she showed Rito where his workstation was. "The other kitchen workers will explain to you the rest." The brunette explained. "Good luck on your first day Yuuki-kun." Mio said before she left to do her duties.

"Alright let's do this." Rito exclaimed as he rolled up his sleeves. After a few hours, Rito quickly got used to his work and was able to clean the dishes efficiently. While Rito was scrubbing, Mio was welcoming Risa.

"Welcome back mistress." Mio greeted her best friend.

"I can never get tired of that." Risa grinned as Mio led her towards a table. Risa ordered an iced tea, her usual order. Mio came back shortly with the tea. "So how is Yuuki-kun doing?" Risa asked curiously as she swirled her drink with her straw.

"I actually don't know, I've been up in the front the entire time." Mio replied. "I think he is doing well considering I haven't heard any dishes crash." Mio guessed.

"Hmm." Risa hummed.

"Anything else mistress?" Mio wondered.

"Yes when do you get off?" Risa asked mischievously.

"I get off around 7 today." The brunette whispered. Risa nodded and left but not before telling they'll hang out later. Mio continued to work until her shift was up. As she made her way back to the changing room, Mio bumped into Rito. Being Rito, he tumbled and caused both of them to fall. The brunette landed on her behind when she felt something was pressed against her chest. Rito's face was right in between her breasts.

"Ah I'm sorry Sawada." Rito said as he got up. Mio wondered how he always managed to defy the laws of gravity.

"It's fine Yuuki-kun." Mio said as she patted her maid outfit to remove the dust. "So how was your first day here?" She inquired.

"I like it here. The people in the kitchen are nice to me and the job isn't too hard." Rito replied.

"That's good. Make sure you work hard." Mio advised before she went to get changed. Rito mirrored the action as he also went to go get changed. They said their farewells as Mio went to hang out with Risa. Rito went back home after he checked on his father.

Rito continued to work at Maids' Café every day after school. He and Mio would immediately head to the station to catch the train to Akihabara. On the way there, they would regularly converse with each other on things such as school and aliens. Once at the store, they would do their respective duties before saying their goodbyes at the end of the day. This continued every day for an entire month. Today was Rito's last day at Maids' Café.

"Ready for your last day Yuuki-kun?" Mio asked as they once again boarded the train. The duo made their way to the open seats on the train.

"I had lots of fun there and it was a great working experience. It's kind of bittersweet that I have to go." He admitted.

"Yeah we did have some great times there." Mio agreed as she remembered the time Rito was hit by cake thrown by her. "Make sure you come visit me. It'll be lonely without someone to tease." She told him.

"Of course, I'll bring everyone just so you can greet us." He replied. Rito noticed an elderly woman was standing. Being a gentleman, Rito got up so the woman could sit down.

"Thank you young man." The woman thanked him.

"It's no problem." He assured. The woman turned towards Mio.

"You have a very nice boyfriend." The elderly lady told Mio. Both Mio and Rito blushed at the comment.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just… friends." Mio said after some thought. Their relationship had changed over the course of the month. Mio could safely say that they were indeed friends.

"That's a shame. You better snatch him up before anyone else does. It's rare to find nice handsome young men like him." The woman advised. The two teens now sported a full on blush from the woman's comments. Luckily they were saved by the train. Mio and Rito waved their goodbyes to the woman before heading to work. The walk to the store was awkward due to the woman's comments.

After getting changed the two prepared for the daily grind. Both were expecting a normal day. Mio had the unfortunate of welcoming an unruly master. "Master the store policy is no photography." Mio reminded, trying to remain calm. The customer was trying to take pictures of Mio and the other maids to post on his blog. Of course, Mio told the customer of their policy. Now the customer was throwing a tantrum in the store, disrupting the other patrons.

"Don't you know who I am?" The customer asked. "I'm the creator of the most popular blog on the internet. If I post one bad thing about your store, you will lose all of your customers." He huffed. Mio's patience was wearing thin. She rarely dealt with this type of customer as most understood the store's policy. The blogger pointed his camera at Mio, hoping to snap a picture. Mio placed a hand over the lens, cutting off the image.

"Sir as I have told you before, this store has a no photography policy. If you do not heed this warning, I will kindly ask you to leave." Mio said with professionalism.

"How dare you touch my camera?" He barked. "You will have to reimburse me for this." He yelled as he looked for damages on his camera.

"Sir we would have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing the other patrons by causing a ruckus." The owner said sternly. The customer didn't take the message well as he flipped the table into the air. The table was flying towards Mio, who was too stunned to move. Luckily someone managed to push her to the ground, while shielding her with his body. The security immediately pounced on the man and began dragging the distraught customer off the premise.

"Rito-kun, Mio-chan are you two okay?" The owner asked in concern. Mio then realized that the person that protected her was Rito.

"Haha we're fine." Rito managed to chuckle as he got off of Mio. Mio noticed that there was blood on her outfit. She looked to see that Rito had a gash on his right shoulder. A piece of glass managed to cut him when he was on top of Mio.

"Rito has a cut on his shoulder." Mio informed her boss. Rito and the owner noticed the gash and the owner asked for a first aid kit.

"The wound should be fine. You'll heal in a couple days." The owner said as he finished putting on the wrap. "Sorry for something like this to happen on your last day. I'll reimburse you with the money from the insurance." The owner said as he went to his office.

"Thanks for saving me." Mio thanked Rito.

"No problems. I didn't want to see you hurt." Rito admitted. Mio blushed slightly from his words. The owner gave everyone the rest of the night off and Rito a check for the damages. Mio felt guilty when she looked at the wrap on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, it'll heal just fine. Oh that reminds me." Rito said as he began digging through his bag. "Here you go." He handed her a signed book of the latest volume of 'Love Trouble'. "You told me how much you wanted an autograph so I asked for my dad for it." He explained. He was taken by surprise when Mio hugged him.

"Thank you Yuuki-kun for protecting me today and for the autograph." She said, completely forgetting they were in public.

"It's no problem." Rito replied as he scratched his cheek.

"I don't have anything to give you." Mio mumbled as she released the hug. Then a brilliant idea struck her. "I know you can take me out on a date." She said much to Rito's shock.

"What?" Was all Rito could muster.

"Yup we're going on a date this Saturday. I'll text you the details." She told him. "Bye Yuuki-kun." Mio shouted as she went back home.

"What just happened?" Rito wondered out loud when he saw Mio running back.

"I forgot something." Mio said as she pecked Rito on the left cheek. "You get the other side on Saturday." Mio teased as she ran off again.

"What?" The boy said in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.**

Edited as of 12/20/15.

 **A.N.**

Hey guys I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do the main girls as well. This will, of course, be after I finished the secondary girls. Tell me if I should do it or not. Anyways another chapter, another character. This time the character is the school nurse, Mikado Ryoko!

 **Reviews:**

 _to love this -_ Thanks I hope that I continue to improve in my writing. Here is Ryoko as you requested. I'm definitely planning to do sequels.

 **magic135 -** Yeah Mio is always overshadowed by Haruna and Risa. Oshizu is next chapter!

 **Miknel-san -** Thank you very much. Mio was a hard character to write since there really isn't a whole lot of information on her. I just hoped that she stayed in character. I will continue the Kyouko and Mio after I have at least one chapter for each of the girls.

 **Chapter 5: Sick Visit**

An old mansion that looked as if it was abandoned was the home of Mikado Ryoko and her assistant, Murasame Oshizu. Usually Ryoko would be at Sainan High, working as a doctor/nurse. Unfortunately she was also a well-known underground doctor for alien species. She was swarmed with many patients the night before. The influenza had subjected many aliens, many not prepared for the disease. Unable to see a human doctor, they came to her doorstep. Now she was also in bed, catching the sickness as well. A young alien had accidently sneezed on her, giving her the illness.

"Oshizu." Ryoko called as she pulled her body upwards. No reply came as the doctor scanned the room for the ghost. Oshizu was immune to illness due to the fact that she wasn't actually alive. Although not knowing much about illnesses, the ghost was a great helping hand. Ryoko had expected Oshizu to stay at home but perhaps the girl went to school. The doorbell rang, alerting her that someone was at the gate. Getting out of bed, she hoped it wasn't another patient. She opened the door to find Yuuki Rito.

"Hello Mika-" The boy started but he couldn't finished as his face sprouted a major blush. Ryoko looked at her appearance and noticed she was only wearing lingerie. This was her regular sleeping attire since she found it quite comfy. Usually she would tease her young student but her fatigue was getting to her.

"What do you need Yuuki-kun?" She asked as she granted him entry. Her vision was getting blurry as Rito walked up to her.

"Oh I went to drop off Celine this morning to find out that you were absent. Oshizu-san said that you were at home resting so I came to visit." He replied as he held up the bag. Ryoko weakly nodded, not paying attention. She began slumping slightly as her knees became weak. "Mikado-sensei!" Rito yelled as he held her up. Ryoko didn't know what happened next as she blacked out.

Mikado felt a cold cloth on her forehead as she opened her eyes. Blinking several times to get rid of the drowsiness, she realized that she was in the comfort of her own bed. _'Someone must have carried me to my bed._ ' She thought as she heard the door open. Ryoko turned her head slightly to see Rito walking in with a tray. The boy saw that she was awake and smiled. "Glad you're up Mikado-sensei. I didn't expect you to black out like that." He confessed.

He made his way to her bed side, trying to make sure he didn't trip on anything. Ryoko saw that there was a bowl of porridge, an orange, some medicine, and a cup of water. "You cooked for me?" She asked as she dragged her body up.

"Yup." He replied, shifting his gaze away from her. "I wanted to thank you for always taking care of Celine. It really takes a load of my mind knowing that someone is caring for her while I'm at school." Rito stated. Ryoko thought it was sweet that he thought of her. "Seeing how there was no food here for you to eat, I made some for you. I'll be on my way then." He said, still not looking at her.

"Yuuki-kun can you feed me?" She pleaded. "I don't think I can feed myself." Ryoko lied. She simply wanted to tease the boy. Never in her life had she met a kind hearted, pure male such as Rito. This was counting the aliens she encountered over the years. No matter the circumstance, Rito never purposely performed any perverted acts to the fairer sex. Sure his comical falls usually resulted him being in positions that many men desired but none of them were intentional. Ryoko had to admit, if she didn't know better, she would have thought Rito was attracted to males.

"Sure." Rito replied, surprising the doctor. "But can you please put on some clothes?" He asked as he stepped out of the room. She looked down to see that she was still in her lingerie. Feeling slightly famished, she decided to appease the boy. The doctor grabbed her coat that was on the floor and buttoned the shirt to where it covered her bra.

"I'm finished Yuuki-kun." Ryoko called out and Rito promptly made his way inside. The doctor was still surprised that the young boy had accepted to feed her. She had only meant it as a joke but here he was. Rito took a spoonful of porridge and proceed to blow on it. He tentatively raised the spoon and gave it to her. Frowning slightly that he wasn't feeding her, Ryoko put the food into her mouth. Tasting the food with her tongue, she found the porridge appetizing.

"Sorry if the porridge doesn't taste good. Mikan usually cooks while I just help out." Rito apologized.

"It's not bad Yuuki-kun. I like it and I would like to eat some more." She assured as she handed back the spoon. Rito beamed at the praise and retrieved the spoon. Once again, he brought up the spoon but this time Ryoko didn't accept it. "Ah." She opened her mouth, hoping that Rito would take the hint. The teen started blushing, signaling that he knew that she wanted him to feed her. Slowly he placed the spoon in her mouth, allowing here to eat it. As Ryoko ate, she realized that this was the first time a male had ever taken care of her when she was sick. Her previous boyfriends never visited when she was ill as most said that they were too busy. Consequently her relationships with them didn't last very long.

The next several minutes were spent with Rito feeding Ryoko the porridge. As she finished the last scoop, the boy gave her the glass of water and medicine. Ryoko swallowed the bitter medicine that was given to her. The doctor slowly laid back in bed as Rito tucked her in. Grabbing the cloth, her student damped it into the bucket.

Ryoko couldn't help but admire the young man in front of her. He went out of his way to care for people even though he didn't need to. She remembered the time he brought Yami to her house despite the fact that Yami was tasked to kill him. If the doctor wanted, she could name countless instances of Rito helping out others simply out of the kindness of his heart. She continued to stare at the young boy even as he placed the damp cloth on her forehead. For some reason, her heart began to race as Rito hovered over her. The beating didn't stop as Rito sat down to peel the orange.

Her face flushed as she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Ryoko remembered the time he confessed his love to her at the pool. Although it was to a group of girls and not just her, she didn't expect it. Sure she realized later that it wasn't actually meant for her, it still made her heart swell in happiness. Still she knew that Rito would never want to be in a relationship with her. He had many girls that were his age pinning for him. There was no way he would fall for her, who was several years older and his teacher figure.

"Mikado-sensei are you feeling better?" Rito asked as he noticed that she was slightly red.

"Yeah thanks Yuuki-kun." Ryoko thanked him. "You know you didn't have to take care of me. I would've been fine eventually." She told him.

"It's fine Mikado-sensei." He assured as he placed the orange slices on the tray. "Do you know when Oshizu-san is going to be back?" Rito asked since he hadn't seen the ghost girl.

"I don't know. I expected her to be back by now." The doctor replied. _'Now that he mentions it, it's indeed strange that Oshizu hasn't returned yet.'_

"Well I'm going to go now." He said as he stood up.

"Wait!" Ryoko shouted as she placed a hand over her mouth. She hadn't intended to call out to him but she wanted him to stay. Rito turned back to face her as he wondered what she wanted. "Can I ask you one more favor?" She asked as she hid under the covers. _'Great now I'm acting like a teenage girl talking to her crush.'_

"Sure. Whatever I can do to help." The orange haired boy answered.

"Can you stay until Oshizu comes back?" The doctor asked. "You know just in case my sickness get worse." Ryoko reasoned. Of course the chances of her getting worse was unlikely but she needed a reason.

"Of course." He answered with a smile. Ryoko's heart threatened to break out of its cage as she was captivated by his smile. As he approached her bedside, her heart began pulsing even quicker than before. She didn't know if she had developed feelings for the boy or if her sickness was causing her emotions to go haywire. "Is there anything you would like me to do?" Rito asked.

She hadn't expect him to ask that. The doctor tried to come up with an answer but she was drawing blanks. "Hold my hand?" It came out as more of a question than an answer. Rito's entire face turned red but he nodded nonetheless. He raised his hand for her to grab. This time it was Ryoko's turn to blush as she couldn't believe what she had asked. Slowly taking her hand out from her blanket, she grasped his hand.

To her surprise, his hand was bigger than hers. It wasn't by much but she was able to feel the difference. Unlike her warm hand, his was a lot cooler. It was very pleasant feeling and she felt peaceful. Her eyes began to get drowsy as the medicine was kicking in. She smiled as she felt safe knowing that Rito was there. He was there for her and no one else.

Ryoko woke up several hours later, noticing that Rito was still by her bedside. The young teen was asleep with his head on her mattress and his hand still holding hers. She squeezed his hand lightly, pleased that he was still here. Using her other hand she pushed aside a few stray hairs covering his forehead. Ryoko decided to reward her doctor so she inched her face closer to his. She planted a quick kiss on his forehead to avoid him waking up.

"Ryoko I'm back!" The doctor heard the familiar voice called out. Unfortunately it had also roused Rito from his slumber. Ryoko let go of his hand so her nurse wouldn't ask any questions. "It took a while but I found the perfect sized leek to make you feel better." Oshizu announced as she entered the room. "Oh Yuuki-kun what are you doing here?" The ghost girl asked puzzled by his appearance in their home.

*Yawn* "I was taking care of Mikado-sensei since she was sick. She asked me to stay until you got back. I must have fallen asleep." He replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks Yuuki-kun. Sorry I'm so late Ryoko. I had to find the perfect leek for you to get better." Oshizu said as she held up the leek. Ryoko had to laugh at the archaic method of curing colds.

"Thanks Oshizu but nowadays a few pills would work just fine." Ryoko thanked her anyway since it was for her own benefit.

"Oh yeah. I guess I can use this to cook then." The ghost shrugged as she exited the room.

"Okay I'll take my leave." Rito said for the third time. As he attempted to leave, her hand grasped his. Turning around, he was surprised to see Mikado press her lips against his. Rito froze as he was shocked by the action. Her lips were warm as it was pressed against his. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away.

"That was my thank you for taking care of me. Get home safe Rito-kun." She said as she playfully winked at him. Rito could only nodded as he robotically left the room. Ryoko had to chuckle at how cute he was acting. She was able to see her nurse peeking from the door.

"You l-like him too!?" Oshizu stuttered, still shocked at what she saw. She couldn't believe that Ryoko liked Rito like Haruna did.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ryoko vaguely answered but couldn't keep the blush from her face. _'Maybe next time I could nurse him back to health.'_ She thought as she hoped to see her doctor soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**

Edited as of 12/20/15.

 **A.N.**

Sorry for the long wait. School has started again so it cuts into my writing time. I will try to release at least one chapter a month. I hope you can continue being patient with me. Thank you for understanding.

It seems that you guys are greatly in favor of sequels for the secondary girls as well as chapters for the main girls. This chapter covers the lovely ghost, Murasame Oshizu. Next chapter will cover one of the new characters from To-Love-Ru Darkness, Tearju Lunatique.

 **Reviews:**

 **magic135 -** I borrowed your idea for Oshizu. The main girls will come but they will stay second fiddle for now.

 _to love this -_ Sorry for the wait. Mikado sequel will come, just not sure when yet.

 **Jakeflado -** Hey a new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing every chapter. Yeah most of these girls, like Mio and Aya, need some time in the limelight, which is why I made this fanfic. I also can't wait for the Run chapter and I'm writing it! But that will have to wait until later on. I got your request and Tear is next!

 **Elia950 -** Another new reviewer! I think Chapter 3 is my most well-received chapter. Glad people loved Kyouko. Risa is one of my favorite secondary characters in the series, which is why I wrote her first.

 **Chapter 6: Oshizu's Wishes**

Oshizu carefully placed the bandage around the patient's arm. It was another day in Mikado's clinic as aliens came for treatment. After finishing the bandage, she attending to the other patients. "We should go on a date Oshizu-chan." An alien proposed.

"Hey get in line buddy! I asked Oshizu-chan first." Another patient yelled.

"Sorry guys but I need to help Ryoko." The nurse apologized before heading back into Mikado's room.

"Sounds like someone is popular." Ryoko teased as she finished up patching up another patient. The alien patient thanked the doctor before exiting. The two closed up the clinic for the night before making their way upstairs.

"I'm not popular Ryoko." Oshizu refuted.

"Of course you are. All the patients want to go out with you." The doctor assured. "Why not go out somewhere tomorrow? I rarely see you go out." She suggested.

"I go out with Haruna every now and then." Oshizu countered.

"I meant going out with a boy on a date." The doctor clarified. Oshizu blushed slightly at the statement. She had never been on a date before. Her previous life was hard due to the famine and her subsequent death.

"I don't think anyone would go on a date with a ghost in an artificial body." The black haired girl said as she pointed to her own body.

"Of course they would. You're an extremely attractive girl. In fact I have someone who will go on a date with you." Ryoko said with a smirk.

"I don't know…" Oshizu hesitated.

"It's decided. I'll call him to meet you at the train station at 8 in the morning. You should go get some sleep for tomorrow." The doctor ordered. The nurse nodded before going to her room. She wondered who this 'him' was.

Rito was waiting patiently at the train station for Oshizu to arrive. He was wearing an orange tee underneath a white jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Mikado had called him the night before to escort Oshizu around town. Apparently she was afraid to venture into town alone. Rito had agreed to help out since he wasn't doing anything. He had never interacted with the ghost nurse since she obtained her artificial body.

"Thanks for waiting Rito-kun." Ryoko said as she and Oshizu made her way to the boy. Oshizu was in her school outfit while Ryoko had on a tight pink shirt that emphasized her cleavage. The doctor was garnering attention from several males.

"It's no problem Mikado-sensei. I just got here myself." The orange haired boy replied.

"Well please take care of my cute nurse for me. As you can see, she's quite nervous." Ryoko said as she pointed to the girl next to her.

"Hello Yuuki-kun." The nurse greeted. She couldn't believe the person Ryoko called was Rito. Oshizu immediately refused to go on a date with him since he was Haruna's love interest. But Ryoko assured it was simply a friendly date. Rito returned his own greeting.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone. I want her home by 10 Rito-kun. Any longer and I'll get suspicious." Ryoko teased as the Rito blushed. She left, causing an awkward silence.

"So what do you want to do?" Rito asked, hoping to dispel the silence.

"Um Ryoko said I should go shopping for new clothes." Oshizu suggested. She didn't have any outfits so Ryoko recommended her to go shopping with Rito.

"Alright do you know what you are looking for?" He inquired.

"Modern clothes?" She answered with a question.

"I don't know a lot about fashion but I'll try to help you out." Rito admitted. He then began to wonder why Ryoko had asked him instead of someone like Haruna or Lala. "There's a shopping mall nearby with tons of stores." The teen suggested as he led them to the nearby shopping mall. The mall was one of the bigger variety with many attractions along with the numerous stores. Rito made sure to stick close to her to make sure she was comfortable.

"There's so many clothes!" Oshizu remarked as she stared at the abundance of clothing. She had never been clothing shopping before since she didn't deem it necessary.

"Yeah. If you like something, you can try it on before you buy it." Rito informed as they searched for something to Oshizu's liking. They stopped when they got the section with dresses. One specific dress caught her eye and she picked it up.

"I like this one." Oshizu said as she looked at the yellow dress with pink frills.

"You should try it on." He suggested as he led her to the changing room. Rito waited patiently for her to change as he looked around. There were other guys waiting outside the changing rooms for their girlfriends. _'Wait is this a date?'_ He mused before brushing the thought aside. He was here to help Oshizu, not to go on a date with her. The young teen heard the sound of the curtain opening and out stepped Oshizu in a dress. The ghost was fidgeting with dress, not used to wearing one.

"Does this look right?" She asked. The outfit looked great on her but he couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

"Wait one second." He asked as he left her alone. Oshizu wondered what was going on but decided to wait as asked. Rito came back a minute later with two pink ribbons. "I always see you wearing ribbons so I thought these would look great on you." Rito commented as he handed over the ribbons. The girl accepted the ribbons and tied them up in her usual fashion. "Yup now it looks right." The boy nodded.

Oshizu had a pink tint on her cheeks but it quickly went away. The duo made their way to the cashier where Oshizu paid for the dress. As they exited the store, she turned towards Rito. "So what do people normally do on dates?" She asked.

"Well I think they mostly hang out and eat together." He answered the question.

"You think?" The ghost said out loud. "You've never been on a date before?"

"Not really. I've went shopping with Lala before but I would hardly call that a date." He replied.

"Okay so where should we hang out?" Oshizu inquired. Rito raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I thought I was supposed to take you around town since you were scared to go on your own." He answered, which puzzled the ghost.

"No this is supposed to be a date between friends or at least that's what Ryoko called it." The girl replied. Rito fully blushed at her statement.

"But Mikado-sensei told me that you needed an escort." He stammered. Something in Oshizu's mind click as she realized the Ryoko had tricked them.

"I never been on a date before either so Ryoko set me up with someone, which turned out to be you." She answered blushing. There was awkward silence between the two, neither knowing what to say.

"Well where do you want to go?" Rito asked, much to her surprise.

"You still want to go on the date?" She questioned.

"Sure." He replied. Oshizu brightened up at his answer.

"I'll let you decide this time." Oshizu offered with a smile. Rito took a second to ponder before coming to a decision.

"How about the arcade?" The boy suggested.

"Is that the place where all those games are played?" She asked excitedly. The girl had only heard rumors about such a wondrous place. Rito nodded as he led her to the game center. Once they arrived, Oshizu's eyes lit up as she saw the various colors. "Wow."

"Come on. Let's play some games." He ushered as he took her to the first machine. It was a horror shooting game that featured monsters. Rito was unsure if Oshizu should play the game since she had a tendency to be scared. He put in the coins as he instructed her how to play the game. The two positioned the play guns at the screen and the game started.

"Woah!" Rito shouted as he was jump scared. Meanwhile Oshizu was gunning down the monsters with ease. In fact she was playing like a pro, which was shocking considering it was her first time playing. In the end Oshizu achieved a high score and even placed 10th on the leaderboards. The orange haired boy was unable to congratulate her before he was dragged to the next machine.

It seemed like the ghost girl had an aptitude for gaming as she consistently placed on the leaderboards. They even had a small following for a while as everyone wanted to see the talented gamer. But there was one game that stumped her. "No." She groaned as the claw failed to grasp its target. Oshizu was targeting a penguin doll but no matter how much she tried, the penguin eluded her. "Why can't I get him?" Oshizu complained as she pressed her face in the glass. If she really wanted she could use her powers to get the penguin but that would be cheating.

"How about I try?" Rito said as he inserted the coins. Although the teen wasn't the best gamer in the world, he had a knack for claw games. The orange haired boy positioned the claw above the penguin as he and Oshizu waited anxiously for the mechanism to descend. The claw grabbed hold of the penguin's body and ascended with a hold of the stuffed animal. The penguin safely dropped into the bin where Rito retrieved it.

"Oh my god. You got it!" Oshizu said excitingly as she hugged him. Feeling her body against his, the teen's face turned cherry red from the contact. The ghost took a step back as she admired the stuff animal. "Thanks Yuuki-kun."

"No problem." He replied as his stomach grumbled. "Looks like my stomach needs some food." Rito said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh I always wanted to try the food court." The girl proposed, the penguin still tucked to her chest. He nodded as they made their way to the food court. Oshizu was amazed by the variety of foods there were. They decided on a burger place since it was the least crowded.

"So." Rito started as they sat down with their food. "What else do you want to do here?"

Oshizu took a bite of her burger before pondering the question. "There's a lot of stuff that I want to experience. I don't think we could cover it all in one day." She informed.

"We might not but we could do some of those things." He said as he finished swallowing.

"How about…" Oshizu took a second to look around. "How about we ride that?" The ghost finished as she pointed to the carousel. "I know it's for kids but I never rode one before." The girl blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"That's okay Oshizu-san. Just because it's meant for kids, doesn't mean we can't ride it." Rito assured as he finished his burger, not noticing the ketchup stain on his cheek. The girl grabbed a napkin as she reached forward to wipe his face. As she pulled away, the ghost noticed the redness of Rito's face.

"Is everything okay Yuuki-kun?" Oshizu asked innocently. She wondered if he was sick so the nurse placed a hand on his forehead. His temperature rose from the gesture as Oshizu began worrying. "Perhaps we should head back for the day. I think you have a fever."

"No I'm fine. Let's finish eating so we can ride on the carousel." Rito said, changing the topic. Oshizu wasn't convinced but she let it be. The two chatted away, most were questions that the nurse was curious about. She knew that the world changed drastically since she died but it was nice to know that some things such as Tanabata still existed. The duo finished their meals and discarded them at the nearest waste basket. They then made their way to the attendant.

"Will you both be riding the carousel?" The attendant asked. The two nodded as Rito paid for the ride. He helped Oshizu get onto her horse as he got on his own opposite of hers. The ghost waited anxiously for the ride to begin. The ride whirled alive and began spinning…slowly.

"This is not as exciting as I thought it would be." Oshizu commented as her horse galloped up and down.

"Yeah but you were able to experience it at least." Rito remarked. She smiled as the ride ended.

"Alright what's next?" Rito asked as the attendant handed over the penguin doll. He promptly gave it back to his classmate.

"There's one thing I want to try." The girl nervously said. "I want to go to an animal café, specifically a dog one."

"Are you sure you want to go there?" He asked. Rito knew that Oshizu was deathly afraid of dogs.

"I'm sure. I want to conquer my fear of dog." Oshizu said bravely.

"Alright let's go." The orange haired boy said as he let her to her fear. Luckily there was a dog café in the mall. As soon as they arrived at the location, Oshizu regretted her decision. She gulped as she looked at the various dogs roaming inside. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" The boy asked once again.

"Not really." She replied shakenly. "But I want to do this." The girl steeled herself.

"Don't worry I'll be right beside you the entire time." He assured, looking into her eyes. That statement made her heart beat harder and she had to look way. The duo walked in and the canines swarmed the two. Oshizu instantly lost it and her ghost form flew out of her body. Rito quickly pushed her transparent form back in.

"Hey you're scaring them." The owner of the café scolded her dogs. The canines backed off from the two teenagers. "Sorry about that. They get really excited when new customers come in." The woman apologized. "If she okay? I hope they didn't scare her to death." She asked since Oshizu was holding onto Rito's jacket sleeve as if it was a lifeline.

Rito inwardly thought how ironic that statement was. "She's not used to being around so many dogs. Is there a small puppy that she could pet?" He asked.

"Of course. Many people are like that when they first come." The owner led the two to an area in the back where there were small puppies. "Feel free to pet them. They don't bite." She said before leaving to attend different matters. Rito knelt down, forcing Oshizu to do the same. Seeing the two humans, the puppies ran over. The ghost girl hid behind the boy for protection. The puppies stopped and wagged their tail, hoping to be petted. Oshizu peeked from behind her shield.

"You still want to do this?" He asked worryingly. The girl nodded as she tentatively reached out and touched a puppy's head. She had thought her hand would explode as soon as her hand made contact but the ghost only felt soft fur.

"It's soft." Oshizu whispered as she continue to rub the dog's head. The puppy rapidly wagged its tail from the ministrations. Her hand still gripped Rito's jacket tightly to ensure he was still there. Thirty minutes later the two exited the store.

"How was it?" He asked as she released her hold.

"It went better than I thought. They weren't as scary as I thought." Oshizu confessed. "Maybe Maron's the problem." The ghost wondered. Being inside of Haruna's dog mind before, Rito knew the canine had a tendency to lick.

"Do you want to go anywhere else?" He asked.

"I think I'm good for the day Yuuki-kun." She replied.

"Are you sure? I mean we have plenty of time before you need to head back." The boy asked.

"I'm sure." Oshizu replied. "Perhaps next time you can take me on another date." The girl smiled before catching her mistake. "As friends I mean."

"Sure I would like to go on another date, as friends of course." He agreed as the duo headed for the train station. After buying their tickets, they boarded the train and situated themselves in the empty seats. The ride to their station wasn't long so the two spent most of the time talking. Rito walked her back home, where Ryoko was entering the gate with a pair of shopping bags. He immediately offered a hand to the doctor.

"Aren't you guys back a little early?" The school nurse questioned as the trio entered her home. Rito went to put the bags in the kitchen.

"Yeah but there's always next time." Oshizu replied.

"Oh so there's going to be a second date." Ryoko teased to which the ghost girl blushed.

"We're simply friends." The 400-year old girl denied.

"Young love." The doctor smirked.

"I'm not young. I'm older than you." Oshizu reminded.

"That doesn't mean anything. You still have a mind of a 16 year old girl." Ryoko rebutted. The two continued their jabs at each other even when Rito entered.

"So I'm going to head out." He spoke loudly, catching their attention.

"Bye Rito-kun. Perhaps next time you can go on a date with me." The school nurse said seductively, pressing her sizable chest against his arm. The young teen blushed from the contact as he began sputtering nonsense words. Oshizu was pouting cutely to the side as she hugged her penguin.

"Bye Yuuki-kun." The ghost girl shouted before heading upstairs to her room. The two downstairs heard the sound of the door slamming closed.

"Perhaps I teased her a little too much." The young woman remarked as she released her grasp. "Be safe on the way home Rito-kun."

"Hai bye Mikado-sensei." He replied and left the house. The young boy took a glance back at the house as he scratched the back of his head. "What was that about?" He thought out loud before finally leaving, not noticing the pair of eyes watching him leave. Oshizu turned away from the window and plopped down on her bed. She raised the penguin plushy into the air.

"What was that feeling?" She asked it, knowing full well that it couldn't reply. The ghost felt a small ache in her chest when she saw Ryoko hugging Rito. It was unlike anything she felt before and that was unsettling. Looking back at the penguin, she sighed. "Stupid Ryoko." Oshizu said as she hugged the doll tighter to her body. Despite not knowing what the feeling was, she knew who caused the feeling. A teen boy with orange hair flashed in her mind. "Stupid Yuuki-kun."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**

Sorry for the long wait! There's a lot of reasons for the late release of this chapter. It was mainly due to my lack of free time, finals, and editing the previous chapters.

Question for my readers: Is Run and Saki classified as a major or minor character in To Love Ru? This chapter covers the newest teacher in To Love Ru, Tearju Lunatique. Next chapter character spotlight is Celine, the flower girl. Advance warning: It won't be romance chapter, rather it's a family bonding one.

 **Reviews:**

 _to love this –_ Super sorry for the long wait. I know that you've been waiting patiently.

 **Jakeflado –** No problem for the Oshizu chapter. Here is your requested chapter. Currently each story are standalones but I might make the sequels interconnected. I will do a harem of course. I will get to Mea eventually.

 **magic135 –** It's no problem. I have a little idea for Run but we'll see when I get to her.

 _Admin Pixl –_ Thanks for taking your time to review anyway.

 **KRT215 –** Sorry but I don't read or write Spanish.

 _Guest –_ That must have took a lot of time to write or copy paste. Thanks for the review.

 **Chapter 7: When Clumsy Forces Collide**

Tearju Lunatique sighed as she organized the stack of test papers. The school day at Sanin High has just ended as students prepared to head home for winter break. It has been several months since she had arrive to Earth and reunited with Eve or rather Yami. In the same time, she had also acquainted herself with Mea. Despite her numerous attempts to bond with the two girls, they ignored her advances. Tear sighed once more before deciding to go talk to her longtime friend, Ryoko.

As she turned to leave, Tear's feet got tangled up and she fell face first on to the floor. The test papers went airborne and scattered throughout the room. "Ugh." The teacher groaned as she rubbed her sore nose. Tear always wondered why she randomly fell. Others said it was simply because she was a klutz while some said it was a case of extreme bad luck.

Picking up her body, she decided to pick up the pieces of paper. As she was about to start the task, the door opened to reveal Yuuki Rito. "Are you okay Tearju-sensei?" He asked before clarifying. "I heard a loud sound from downstairs so I came to investigate."

"I'm fine Yuuki-kun. I tripped over my own feet and fell down." She explained. Most would've laugh at her clumsiness but the boy only nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. I have that problem as well." Rito confessed, scratching the back of his head. "Here let me help you pick up the papers." He offered and began helping. Tear could agree that the two of them had a problem with falling. Yuuki Rito was someone she knew quite well over the past few months. He was considered Yami's 'target' that she needed to assassinate. Despite that fact, Yami never seriously attempted to end his life. Sure she would attack him but he seemed to have gained a resistance to those attacks as the boy would get up without an injury.

Rito also seemed to have a connection with Mea. The red haired girl seemed to enjoy playing with the older boy. Both girls who she wanted to become close to, had a friendly relationship with the orange haired boy. Tear wondered what he possessed that she didn't have. Perhaps she could ask him for his help. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Tearju reconsidered. Yuuki Rito had a knack for falling in provocative positions when near a girl.

She was also a victim to his unnatural fallings. On Tearju's first day as a teacher, the principal all of a sudden began stripping off his clothes. In an attempt to save her, Rito dragged her through the school halls. The problem was that the blond wasn't an expert in running. As she tripped into him, they teleported via Lala's invention. This, somehow, lead to both of them being devoid of their clothes except for her stockings.

Remembering the incident, a crimson blush sprouted on her face. Rito was the first male to ever seen her naked. Not to mention, he had thoroughly groped her breasts. Later Tear realized that was also the first time she ever saw a member of the male species naked. "I've collected all the papers, Tearju-sensei." Rito's voice brought out of her stupor. During the time she was musing to herself, her student had gathered the pieces of paper.

"Thank you Yuuki-kun." Tear thanked him. If there was one thing about Rito, it was that his kindness knew no bounds. He would go out of his way to help friends to random strangers. As Tearju got up from the floor, one of her heels snapped. The blonde staggered and began freefalling towards a desk. Tearju closed her eyes and braced her body for impact. A crash resounded in the mostly empty classroom.

Strangely enough, she didn't feel any pain from the impact. Instead, she felt the warmth of a human body. A groan forced her to open her eyes and Tear realized that she was laying on her body. Suddenly her breast was squeezed and she moaned from the action. The teacher looked down to find that Rito's left arm was on top of her breast. The other arm had somehow snaked its way underneath her skirt and dangerously near her crotch.

Another groan snapped her from her thoughts. "Are you okay Yuuki-kun?" The teacher roused him awake. The boy opened his eyes and noticed where his arms where placed. Jumping up abruptly, he smacked his head on a desk.

"I'm fine Tearju-sensei." He relied while rubbing his sore head. His face still had remnants of a blush. "Do you need some help?" Rito asked, offering a hand. Tearju graciously accepted the hand and attempted to get up. But as soon as she planted her foot, a surge of pain forced her to sit back down. With her hand still connected to Rito's, the boy fell with her. His face planted itself right between her two mounds.

He quickly escaped from the soft pillows and apologized. Tearju realized that they wouldn't getting where if they constantly helped each. She felt around her ankle and realized that it was swelling. "Yuuki-kun I think I've sprained my ankle." Tear informed him.

"Should I go get Mikado-sensei?" He asked, to which she nodded. The boy rushed out the room and headed towards the infirmary. As she waited, Tearju cursed her bad luck. Of all the times, her heel had to break then. She was lucky that Rito had shielded her with his body or Tear might've gotten more than just a sprained ankle. A few minutes later, Rito returned with Ryoko.

"How are you Tear?" Ryoko asked her longtime friend while bending down to check the injury.

"I think I've sprained my ankle." Tearju relayed.

"Yeah. Yuuki-kun told me." The school nurse said as she finished diagnosing the injury. Taking out some elastic bandage, she wrapped Tear's ankle to immobilize it. "Alright your ankle is pretty swollen. You need to make sure not to put any weight on it. For now, you can spend time at my place. Luckily it's winter break so you don't need to worry about missing any days." Ryoko informed.

"Okay thanks Ryoko." Tear thanked her. Ryoko was always there whenever she needed help.

"Yuuki-kun, can I ask you to carry Tear home?" The nurse asked the boy. The blonde flushed red from her friend's request. Rito nodded instantly, not taking any time to think about it.

"I can walk home Ryoko." The teacher insisted with a faint blush. Ryoko lightly touched Tear's injury, causing the blonde to tense.

"Like I thought. Yuuki-kun make sure she puts no weight on that ankle." The nurse instructed.

"Um, how should I carry her then?" The teen boy asked. He had intended to lend his shoulder so his assistant teacher could lean on him. Ryoko thought as she placed a finger to her chin. Tear was able to catch a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Piggyback ride. My house isn't too far from here." The alien doctor replied. Tearju's and Rito's faces lit up at the thought of the position of carry. Before either could protest, Ryoko continued. "Come on. There's no time to waste. We need to put her ankle in ice immediately to reduce the swelling. I'll head home first to get the things prepared." She finished and briskly walked out of the room. The two remaining stood in silent before Rito bent down.

"Y-Yuuki-kun, you d-don't need to do this." The blond teacher stuttered.

"No but someone need to. I don't want to leave you here." He said determinedly. Despite her inhibitions, Tear complied with the request. Rito raised her legs while Tear leaned forward and locked her arms around his neck. Once Rito was standing with her in tow, they readjusted their positions to make it more comfortable.

Rito's hands felt up her leg before settling below her knee. Meanwhile Tearju leaned closer, pushing her sizable bust against the young man's body. Neither said anything as both were too embarrassed to. Eventually Rito began walking with Tear holding on tightly. He carefully descended down the stairs before exiting the school. Luckily for both of them, the street was devoid of people. As Rito continued his trek to Ryoko's house, Tearju couldn't help but notice how capable he was.

"Am I too heavy Yuuki-kun?" She asked in concern.

"Don't worry Tearju-sensei. You're actually quite light." Rito replied as he readjusted their position again. Silence followed after, leaving Tearju plenty of time to dwell on her thoughts. It was the first time for her to be so closed to a boy, with the exception being the warping incident. She had never dated before despite Ryoko's insistence that she needed a boyfriend. During her school days, Tear was focused more on her studies than boys. She had, of course, noticed the attention she received when her body began developing.

Many asked her out on dates but she paid them no heed, which resulted in her inexperience with boys. Rito was the closest she ever interacted with a male. He was the personification of an innocent boy with a heart of gold. Even though he had a knack of falling into girls. Maybe that was why Mea and Yami interacted with him.

"Yuuki-kun." She called, getting his attention. "How did you become friends with Yami and Mea? I've tried to become close with them but they disregard my advances." Tear asked. Rito took a second to answer her.

"I don't know if Yami considers me as a friend but I came to know her when she first came down to Earth. I saw her staring at my taiyaki and I gave her one, to which she actually ate. After that she started attacking me." Rito answered with a chuckle. Tear wondered if he was the reason Yami had developed a taiyaki obsession. "Since then, we've become closer to which she seldom attacks me. Mea was a friend of Nana's before she became acquainted with me. Eventually we just gradually became closer after I discovered her secret."

"But there must be a way for me to become closer to them." Tear said with a tinge of sadness. She slightly lowered her head to avoid Rito seeing her expression.

"I only became friends with them over time. Seeing how close guarded Yami usually is, you can't expect to be friends instantly. My advice is to just act like yourself. There's no need for you to try something to be closer. Just be beside her in case she needs you. Before you know it, you'll enter a friendship." Rito replied as he gave a small smile. Listening to his words, Tear couldn't help but think how mature he was. Her heart pounded as his smile caused her cheeks to warm.

Burrowing her head into his shirt to avoid him seeing the blush, Tear tried to calm her pulsing heart. "T-Thank you f-for the advice Yuuki-kun." She mumbled into his shirt.

"No problem, Tearju-sensei." He replied, barely able to catch her words. Luckily for Tear, they arrived at Ryoko's house soon after. Ringing the bell, the duo patiently waited. A couple of seconds later, Oshizu opened the door.

"Oh, you're finally here. Ryoko has a room upstairs prepared." The ghost said as she directed them inside. The trio walked quietly as they ascended the stairs and into the room. The room seemed ordinarily enough with only a mattress and dresser as the furniture.

"Thank you Yuuki-kun." Ryoko said as soon as she spotted them. Rito gently lowered Tear onto the bed, where she released her hold of him. Once seated, the alien doctor scooted a bucket of ice to her. Folding Tear's pant leg up, she dipped the swollen foot into the ice cold water. Tear resisted an urge to gasp at the coldness. "Oshizu, can you fetch some sleeping clothes for Tear?"

As the ghost nurse exited the room, Rito wondered what he should do. "I guess I should leave?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you again Yuuki-kun." Ryoko once again gave her thanks.

"Thank you Yuuki-kun for protecting me and carrying me here. I think I'll follow your advice on Yami and Mea." Tearju sincerely thanked him.

"No problem Tearju-sensei. Anything I could do to help. I'll take my leave now." He replied and turned to leave. "I'll try to bring Yami to come visit if I can." Rito said before leaving as well. Tear smiled as she watch his back vanish from view. Ryoko caught the smile and decided to tease her longtime friend.

"Oi is it possible that Lunatique Tearju, the girl who has never been interested in a boy, is interested in Yuuki Rito?" Ryoko teased. She didn't expect the reaction she would receive. Tear's face flushed red as she began stuttering out words. "No way! I was only joking but that reaction tells the whole story."

"I-I'm n-not interested in Yuuki-kun." The blonde denied.

"Oh really?" Ryoko said, not believing her words. "So why did your face turn the color of a tomato? The red haired woman wondered. Tear's face only turned a darker shade. As Ryoko snickered, the blonde took the time to calm herself.

"I'm not interested in Yuuki-kun. I'm simply grateful for his advice and for helping me." Tearju answered confidently.

"Yes, yes." Ryoko replied with a roll of her eyes. "Don't worry you won't be the first one to fall for his charms and deny it." She laughed as Tear couldn't come up with a response. "Alright I'll stop teasing my patient. You need to recover this ankle. If you're lucky, you'll be healed before the end of winter break."

"I hope so." Tear said wishfully.

"Then you can ask Yuuki-kun out on a date." The doctor smirked as Tear covered her face with her hands. Oshizu walked into the room wondering why her housemate was laughing so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**New A.N.**

All three of my stories have adopted. I thank everyone for wishing me good luck in my life. I thank the three authors that will continue my stories. This is my farewell to Fanfiction. If I ever do come back, I'll probably write the story Naruto story below if no one picks it up. That's a slim chance however. Without further ado, bye guys!

 **Team Cana** has been officially adopted by **Derekjay2000**! Please give them your support when they release the story.

 **Shichibukai Strawhat** has been officially adopted by **pizzajon**! Please give them your support when they release the story.

 **Master of the Basics** has been officially adopted by **aroneden**! Please give them your support when they release the story.

A.N.

Hello to all my readers. I've decided to give up writing because I simply do not have the time to spare. Balancing work, family, and college is too time consuming. I did not want to leave my readers waiting for chapters that won't come. I will like to thank everyone for supporting my stories. As of now, all my stories are up for adoption. If you are interested, PM me and I will hand over the outline and chapters to that story. If you are simply interested in the story's plot, PM me and I will hand over the outline as well.

I will need your e-mail address to send over the plot outline though. Please PM your e-mail like this:

someone at yahoo . com

Also if anyone is interested, I have this idea for a Naruto story that I would love for someone to write.

Synopsis: After the death of Nawaki, Tsunade becomes the last remaining Senju. Not wanting one of their founding clans to die out, the council proposes the Clan Restoration Act. Unfortunately when they implemented it, Tsunade had left Konohagakure with a young Shizune. The CRA was all but forgotten until Minato became the Yondaime Hokage, thus creating the Namikaze Clan. Now the council is forcing Minato to marry more than one woman, much to Kushina's displeasure.

If someone does decide to write it, I have an outline for this story as well. Of course that does not mean you need to follow it. Anyone can use this idea if they want.


End file.
